Status Facebook Page 2
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Status facebook para member suju lagi-lagi membuat masalah mereka dengan para uke? lanjutan dr Status Facebook.. RnR? hhehe


**Status Facebook Page 2**

**.**

**.**

**All disclaimer same like as Status Facebook.**

**.**

**.**

**Tdinya nggak mau buat lagi, tapi krena banyak yg minta dan ingin menghibur para teman thena yang lagi dilanda masalah dan amarah bsar.. Lbih baik buat yg ini dulu yah.. Sourire café msih dalam pengetikan.. We Love You Hyung ampe skarang masih stengah dan blum dpet imajinasi lagi..**

**Hhaha.. Apaan nih?**

**Bru mulai autor gila udah curhat gaje.. #plakk**

**Abaikan!**

**.**

**Okaaii.. Check it out! XD**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Kyu Seme Tampan **sembilan bulan.. ibu mengandung.. syalalalala~ *abaikan*.. YEEEESSH! Satu minggu akhirnya lewat.. umin gue balik ke kamar… thanks chagi **MinnieBunnie Benci Kyuhyun, **skarang namanya ganti yah? Kkk~

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu and 76356 people like this 26 comment**

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **udh ganti kan Kyu? Hhehe.. mian yah, chagi.. *peyuk-peyuk kyu cayang*

**Kyu Seme Tampan **you're the sweetest.. every moment you're the sweetest oneee~~ syalalalalala~ *peyuk back Minnie cayang*

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **kyaaa… kyu co cweeett deh…

**Kyu Seme Tampan **Ya iyalaahh.. kan aku sayang Minnie ampe ubun-ubun.. hhaha

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **kyaaaaaaa~~ XD

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **HOOOEEKK! Lebay lo semuaa! Kkk~

**Kyu Seme Tampan **hyung! Ngapain lu disini? Ni kan status gue sama Minnie hyung chagi! Lagian ngapa tuh nama jadi comeback teaser? Mang MV'a mau keluar kapan? #plakk Lu sama kayak author yang cape nungguin MV replay shine yg japanesse ntuh yee? X3

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **tau nih Kangin hyung.. Ngapain cobe die kemari? Ganggu orang pacaran aje.. hhaha *sejak kpan lee sungmin nge-betawi?*

**Kyu Seme Tampan **ngg usah pake logat betawi kaga bisa ape yee? =.=

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **biarin ah.. suka- suka gue.. gue lagi puasa mkanya gnti nama jd comeback teaser..

**Kyu Seme Tampan **lah kaga nyambung geblek! (hhaha.. pisssss~)

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **KYUHYUN! Jaga omongan! *nyaris murka*

**Kyu Seme Tampan** alamak keceplosan aku.. XD aq lupa ada minnie chagi.. iya.. mian yah~ :D

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **nyambung lah.. gue puasa NC ama teukie hyung.. gara2 masalah minggu kmaren gue kaga boleh nyentuh dia.. ck.. mkanya gue tulis comeback teaser.. :p

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **maksa

K**yu Seme Tampan **Minnie chagi! 10000000 people like this! (^o^)b

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **suka-suka gue, yee… bilang aja lu pada iri kan? Huahaha~ xD

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **yee… kangin hyung.. gue ngapain iri.. #plakk.. mksudku.. ngapain aq iri sama hyung.. ogah.. :p

**Kyu Seme Tampan ***lagi* Minnie chagi! 100000000000000000000000000 people like thiiiiiis! Kkkk~ so poor kangin hyung~

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **kyu nggak kreatif komentnya itu doang.. lagian poor-poor.. lu kate gue mpur ayam! Cih

**Kyu Seme Tampan **kangin hyung! No people like this.. HUAHAHAHA *evil ngakak*

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **aargh!

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu **=.= hoalaahh..

**Kyu Seme Tampan **HOOOAAHAHAHAHA!

**MinnieBunnie Sayang Kyu ***nyumpel mulut kyu pake barbel*

**Kyu Seme Tampan **=.= seet dahh..

**.**

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **yang bilang nama gue keren ntar gue ksih ddangkoma!

**Kim Ryeowook and 7952846 people like this 22 comment**

**Kim Ryeowook **hyung.. ddangkoma udah tinggal nama.. =.=

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **yaahh.. kan critanya aja gue, Kibum sama Hankyung hyung masih disini.. anggep ajje ddangkoma masih disini kaga pindah ke penangkaran.. hhehe.. :p

**Kim Ryeowook **alamak.. bisa kaya begonoh ye? XD

**YesungAppa Ddangko **huahaha.. anak gue mau dilelaang! X3

**Kim Ryeowook **eeit dah hyung.. anak mau dilelang ngapa girang? Udah nggak sayang ddangkoma? *cling-cling*

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **bukannya nggak sayang.. yesung hyung tuh skarang lagi melarat kaga punya duit makanya seneng kalo anaknya dilelang.. scara yang tertarik bkal banyak banget.. hhahaha..

**Kyu Seme Tampan **mana ada yg mau beli kura-kura lemot kaya begitu.. *numpang lewat langsung kabur*

**YesungAppa Ddangko **APAAN LU BILANG MAGNAE SETAN! *murka nih gue kayak nick teukie hyung XP*

**TeukiAngel Masih Murka **apaan namaku dibawa- bawa? *ngasah golok wiro sableng*

**Kim Ryeowook **teukie hyung.. emang wiro sableng megang golok yah? O.o

**Kyu Seme Tampan **prasaan aku bawa keris deh.. :p

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **eehh? Bukannya bawa monyet ragunan yang udah nyaris musnah? #plakk *abaikan*

**YesungAppa Ddangkoma **seenggaknya die nggak bawa anak gue (ddangko-brothers feat kkoming).. huahaha.. XD

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **naruto bawa kyubi.. #bugh! XDDD

**TeukieAngel Masih Murka **astagaaa… dongsaeng gue gila semua.. =.=

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **biar gila tetep ganteng.. apalagi gue.. wkwkwk

**Kyu Seme Tampan **like as my name.. TAMPAN! XD

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **kyaahaha.. my yeobo.. sabar yah.. udah jangan ladenin mreka.. malah bkin sakit kepala.. yukks.. bobo ajja.. hhehe

**MinnieBunnie Cinta Kyu **appa-umma mau NC-an? Kyaaaaaaaa~ XD

**Kyu Seme Tampan **Ampun deh Minnie.. =.=

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **wooii.. yang ngerasa anaknya kangteuk couple kaga usah ikut campur! Udh jngan ada yang bales lagi.. ato gue hapus status gue yang ini! *ngancem* hhaha..

K**angin ComeBack Teaser **bagus.. :D

**.**

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **takdir seme emang selalu kalah sama uke..

**Kyu Seme Tampan and 6231542 people like this 23 comment**

**Kyu Seme Tampan **takdir gue selalu menang dari hyungdeul.. XD

**YesungAppa Ddangko **takdir gue punya uke cakep kayak wookie.. huahaha.. *peluk wookie* X3

**Kim Ryeowook **hyung.. plis deh ngg usah bawa namaku.. =.=

**YesungAppa Ddangko **kan itu artinya dimanapun aku brada aq selalu inget ama wookie.. hhuhu..

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **wooi.. nggak usah romantis gtu di status orang napah! Ceilaahh.. kaga tau apa gue masih didiemin unyuk tercintah? Hiks.. gue seme ganteng yang teraniaya.. apa perlu gue ganti nama lagi? cih

**Unyuk NggakCinta Donghae **ada namaku…! :D

**Kyu Seme Tampan **nah.. ntuh uke lu nampang hyung.. :p

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **TAPI NAMANYAAA~ bkin frustasiiiii! Huweee… =.=

**Unyuk NggakCinta Donghae **kaya kata duo maia.. EMANG GUE PIKIRIN~ syalalalala ting ting~

**Kyu Seme Tampan **woi! Kata- kata gue lagi tuh! Knapa pada hobi plagiat siih! Ck

**YesungAppa Ddangko **kyu nggak dimane- mane ngerusuh ajje kerjaan lu.. ckckck =.=

**Kyu Seme Tampan **gue kan mengikuti jejak author.. #plakk (~^o^)~ ~(^o^~) *joget keong racun* huahahaha!

**Unyuk NggakCinta Donghae **hhaha.. kyu punya segudang alesan gaje.. :p

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **hyukkie cayaang…. Jangan marah lagi sma aku yah.. pliiiiiiiisssssss~ (=/\=)

**Unyuk NggakCinta Donghae **la.. lalalalaaaa~ krik-krik menggelitik.. krik segar bermentik.. *apadahh*

**Kim Ryeowook **hyung…lagunya CF-nya salah.. =.=

**Kyu Seme Tampan **jyaahh.. mengecewakan penonton.. XD

**Unyuk NggakCinta Donghae **biarin ajja dah.. itu kan plesetan.. ngapa rebet? Hhehe.. aq mau bobo ahhh~ dadaah smua.. aq off yah.. *cklik*

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **eh masya Allah.. gue ditinggal tanpa diajak ngomong sama unyuk.. hikss… kenapa harus gue seme ganteng yang teraniaya? Andwaeeee! #plakk

**Kim Ryeowook **Ajigile donghae hyung narsis tingkat surga! Kkk~

**Kyu Seme Tampan **itulah alsan knapa unyuk hyung ngambek.. donghae hyung kaga terima nasib.. udah tau gue yang paling ganteng.. wkwkwk

**Donghae Cinta Unyuk **lu mang paling ganteng kyu.. tapi diantara setan- setan sohib lu itu dasar evil magnae.. hhehe

K**yu Seme Tampan **sialan lu hyung.. =.=

**.**

**YesungAppa Ddangko **aduuh.. tiba- tiba gue merinding.. knapa nih? (-.-)7

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie and 174953 people like this 30 comment**

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **soalnya daritadi gue liat kyuhyun kaga bisa diem.. XP

**YesungAppa Ddangko **die lagi sensi.. bawannya mau ngerusuh di status orang mulu.. ck

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **wooii… gue frustasi hyungdeul.. *ganti nama untuk yang kesekian kalinya buat ngerayu unyuk tapi kaga mempan2* hikss.. hikss… T.T

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **buset dah.. ampe CINTAMATI segala.. kalah teh virgin.. wkwkwk.. XD

**YesungAppa Ddangko **hyung… the virgin kalii.. jngan diubah- ubah.. itu mlanggar hak cipta! Lu mau di hukum seberat-beratnya sama negara? Kasian ntar laki lu ngeduda kayak gue kemaren.. huahaha.. mancaaapppssss~ XD

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **lah? O.o

**Kyu Seme Tampan **para mahluk gaje yang ternistakan.. kkk~

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **kyu! Gue sumpahin lu juga sama! Minnie hyung musti ngambek lagi! XD

**Kyu Seme Tampan **ooo..tidak bisa.. *oom sule mode on*

**YesungAppa Ddangko **ngomongin oom sule gue inget smalem kaga nonton OVJ.. cih..

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **jadi inget wktu disuruh maen OVJ ama oom sooman dulu deh.. wkwkwk..

**SiwonChoi 407 **merinding knapa hyung?

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **siwon ketinggalan kereeeetaaaaa! XDDD

S**iwonChoi 407 **lah maap.. aku baru ol, nih.. :D

**YesungAppa Ddangko **aku mrnding gara-gara ada kyuhyun.. #plakk

**Kyu Seme Tampan **hhehehe.. gue punya nick baru jdinya.. *evil smirk*

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **koq lama- lama makin nggak jelas yah nih status? Hooii.. mending lu pada tidur daripada teukie hyung muncul dan TeukieAngel Masih Murka'a berubah jadi TeukiMurka Jadi Setan.. Huahahaha~ XDDD

**SiwonChoi 407 **heechul hyung.. kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri.. aku akan jdi orang pertama yang berdoa kalo hyung dicincang nanti.. wkwk

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **siwon kurang ajar.. =.=

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **tapi gue setuju ama omongan siwon.. klo heechul hyung mati nanti kamar buat aku ajj yah? Peralatan make up hyung biar diurus wookie.. dan hankyung hyung biarkan hidup dengan mencintai heebum.. wkwkwk

**YesungAppa Ddangko **gue dicium ddangkoming! XD

**SiwonChoi 407 **hah? O.o

**TeukieMurka Jadi Setan **makasih buat KIM HEECHUL yang ngasih saran buat ganti nama.. and now… LET'S SLEEEEEEP!

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **astagfirullah! DX

**SiwonChoi 407 **udah aq bilangin kan.. ckck

**TeukieMurka Jadi Setan **mau tidur apa MATI?

**Kyu Seme Tampan **aku mauuu Minnie~~! *kabur sebelum dicincang* XDDD

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **ne, cheon teukie hyung… hhaha

**TeukieMurka Jadi Setan **ada yang bales lagi gue cincang lu semua..

**.**

**SiwonChoi 407 **sekarang aku paham alasan **YesungAppa Ddangko** hyung tadi merinding.. hhehe

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser and 12952725 people like this 29 comment**

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **bini gue ngamuk lagi.. jadi kalian penyebabnya.. cih

**YesungAppa Ddangko **klo diinget2 mang nyambung yee? Ada malaikat bertransformasi jadi setan.. baru kali ini gue liat kyu punya pengikut.. teukie hyung pula? Ya tuhan.. dunia udah mula kebalik.. iiiihh..tatttuuuutt.. #plakk kkk~

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **prasaan gue tadi teukie hyung udah bilang kaga boleh bales coment2an lagi deh..? hum… (=.=)7

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **itu kan distatus yesung hyung.. bukan distatus siwon hyung.. kkk~

**SiwonChoi 407 **ngelesnya pinter kayak bajai.. ckck

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal** that is me.. seme tampan and terkenal.. wkwkwk XD

**YesungAppa Ddangko **absen..absen.. siape lagi seme yang belum nongol dari tadi.. Yesung.. HADIIIR! Hhaha

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **kangin ganteng, ada… :D

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **donghae yang paling ganteng juga ada… hhihi

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **apa perlu gue ikutan ngeksis ngebanggain diri gue sendiri? hhahaiii

**SiwonChoi 407 **ya tuhan.. pada narsis banget sih..? =.=

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **aku ada.. hhaha

**SiwonChoi 407 **setiap baca nama hankyung hyung aku jdi inget pilem setan.. =.=

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **PANGGIL NAMAKU TIGA KALI… huahahaha xS

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **wooi… siapa yang berani ngeledek nama laki gue!

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **nama aje boleh Cinderella.. tapi klakuan kaya emaknya Cinderella yang juahhhhaaaattt… hhaha.. XD

**YesungAppa Ddangko **ini urusan para seme hyung.. jangan ikutan dah.. =.=

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **Sesuju ama yesung hyung! Sana kabur heechul hyung! XD

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **lu ngusir gue hah?

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **sebentar lagi bakalan ada bom meledak

**Snow Prince KimKibum **hwaduuh.. aku baru ol *lagi* dan lngsung ada kerusuhan begini? Siwon hyung.. cepat tidur sekarang!

**SiwonChoi 407 **kibummie kok bangun lagi? prasaan td udh tidur deh.. hhehe *muka nggak berdosa*

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **hwaduuh… heechul ngamuk!

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **hhaha.. akhirnya hankyung hyung brasa menderita.. XD chukkaeeeeee! Dan skarang siwon hyung juga bakal kena damprat kibum hyung nih… wkwkwk.. jabatan seme tentram bakal kurebut..

**YesungAppa Ddangkoma **masya allah.. ada keributan suami istri lagi.. =.= lama2 suju jdi berubah profesi aja dah.. kkk~

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **HUAHAHAHA! Ini baru mulai yah? Aku nggak ketinggalan kaann? #plakk

**TeukieMurka Jadi Setan **KALIAN SEMUA

**TeukieMurka Jadi Setan **CEPAT

**TeukieMurka Jadi Setan **TIDUUUUUURR!

**.**

**Hankyung Kini Sendiri **tidur diluar gara2 kena imbas… T.T

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser and 9963614 people like this 23 comment**

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **hhaha.. akhirnya minggu ini hyung yang diluar.. ^0^

**SiwonChoi Kok Begini **hyuuung… aku juga diusir Kibummie dari kamar gara2 ngerusuh malem2 di fb.. ckck kita senasib yah?

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **hhaha.. dua seme ini akhirnya ngerasain gimana rasanya dibully uke sendiri.. XD

**MinnieBunnie Bully Kyu **mksudmu aku ngebully kamu Kyu?

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **omaigat.. mi-miinnie.. namanya….

**MinnieBunnie Bully Kyu **KAU TIDUR DILUAR JUGA!

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **eeeeehhhh!

**Kangin ComeBack Teaser **mampus kau magnaaaee kualaatt! XDDDD *joget don't don*

**SiwonChoi Kok Begini** dapet kawan lagi nih.. hhaha

**Hankyung Kini Sendiri **yaahh.. lagi- lagi minggu ini para seme menderita yah? Ampun deh.. emang takdir seme selalu teraniaya sama uke mereka yang kaya wonderboy-women.. kkk~ *nggak maksud menyinggung ukedeul, don't kick me*

**Heechul Bukan Cinderella **oohh.. jadi begitu hankyungie?

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **masalah makin bertambah.. *ngambil popcorn*

**Hankyung Kini Sendiri **eehh.. chullie…a-anou.. aku…

**YesungAppa Ddangko **JUMINTEEEENN! XDDDD

**Kim Ryeowook **what?

**YesungAppa Ddangko **eeh.. wookie.. i-itu…

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenal **Biar adil para ukeeee! Ayo buang seme kalian ke ruang tengaaaaaaaahh!

**Kim Ryeowook **dengan senang hati

**Heechul Bukan Cinderella **udah

**Unyuk NggakCinta Donghae **udah kan?

**SnowPrince Kibum Sendirian **nggak lyat skrng dimana siwon hyung?

**TeukieEvil Semakin Murka **ooohh.. jadi begini yah?

**Donghae CintaMati Unyuk **oo-ooooww~

**.**

**TeukieEvil Semakin Murka **mulai sekarang facebook para seme suju akan aku tutup..

**KimRyeowook Versus Juminten and 6 people like this 18 comment **

**Unyuk NggakCinta Donghae **aku setuju banget… hhehe

**Yesung Jadi Nelangsa **pliss hyung… jangan lakukan.. jangan lakukan.. *nyanyi lagu mahadewi*

**MinnieBunnie Bully Kyu **hyung.. aku bosan mereka selalu perang coment di status.. MEMALUKAN!

**KimRyeowook Versus Juminten **mana yesung hyung bawa- bawa nama juminten lagi.. =.=

**Kangin NggakJadi ComeBack **yang like uke semua.. gue berani jamin.. elf mana mau fb kite ditutup. Iya nggak semedeul? XD

**Yesung Jadi Nelangsa **hyaahh.. wookie.. kan bercanda!

**KimRyeowook Versus Juminten **aku nggak perduli!

**Heechul Bukan Cinderella **kalau ada uke yang berbaik hati malam ini.. aku bakal ngamuk! *ngancem*

**SnowPrince Kibum Sendirian **aku nggak akan berbaik hti sama siwon hyung malam ini.. enak ajj dia sendiri nyuruh aku tidur, eh tapi dia malah gentayangan di fb.. cih

**TeukieEvil Semakin Murka **makanya.. para uke jngan mau kalah.. tutup fb seme kalian..

**Kangin NggakJadi ComeBack **yeobo! Plissssssss~~~~

**TeukieEvil Semakin Murka **ini bukan CF roma kelapa kangin-ah..

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenalMenyedihkan **hadoooohh~ ntar aku gimana kalo fb aq ditutup? Hyung mau tanggung jawab..

**Donghae CintaMatiSangat Unyuk **ayolah hyuung… jangan kejam…

S**iwonChoi Kok Begini **aku no coment.. berdoa aja deh biar teukie hyung membukakan pintu maafnya.. hikss

**Hankyung Kini Sendiri **aku ikut sama siwon.. =.=

**TeukieEvil Semakin Murka **so, kalian mau tidur atau masih disini?

**Teukie Evil Semakin Murka **nggak ada yg jawab kan.. kkk~

**.**

**TeukieEvil Semakin Murka **nah… para seme bisa ditenangkan.. no comment, just like again!

**MinnieBunnie Bully Kyu and 62420375926293 people like this 0 comment**

**.**

**Kangin NggakJadi ComeBack **kapan coba gue comeback klo kaya gini jdinya? Cih

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenalMenyedihkan and 9999999999999 people like this 2 comment**

**Kyu Seme TampanTerkenalMenyedihkan **ya, hyung.. terima nasib ajjee…

**Yesung Jadi Nelangsa **hueeee…. T.T

**.**

**Kim Yesung **kapok deh ngerusuh di fb.. sekarang gue normal ajja.. hikss.. wookie pliss come back to me boy… DX

**Choi Siwon Ikutan **a**nd 538273 people like this 11 comment**

**Choi Siwon Ikutan **aku setuju hyung.. sekarang nggak usah pake nick lebay lagi ah.. hhehe

**Kim Yesung **perkumpulan para duda keren yang lebay dihapuskan! Udh kayak surat perintah ajja gue.. wkwk

**Lee Donghae PunyaUnyuk **hhaha.. tapi belakangnya nggak boleh ilang hyung.. aku tetep punya unyuk tercinta.. #plakk

**Cho Kyuhyun GueNormal **huahaha… gue ikutan juga pake nama asli.. kkk~

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **balik aja mending ke nick yang asli.. hhehe :)

**Kangin NggakJadi ComeBack **gue bakal tetep pake nama ini sampe gue COMEBACK!

**Kim Yesung **silahkan dah hyung lu nunggu ampe karatan.. kita liat apakah teukie hyung bakal ngerubah namanya dalam waktu dekat ato nggak.. kkk~

**Kangin NggakJadi ComeBack **=.=

**TeukieEvil Semakin Murka **jadiiii….

**Cho Kyuhyun GueNormal **iyaaaa ummmaaa! Kita stop fb-an!

**Lee Donghae PunyaUnyuk **cih.. hiatus lagi deh gue satu minggu.. baru juga buka fb lagi.. ckck

**.**

**Lee Donghae PunyaUnyuk **ne, elf.. dadah ampe kita bisa buka fb lagi.. kalau kalian mau nyari hiburan silahkan tongkrongin status fb member Shinee..

**Kim Yesung and 63202788346 people like this 7 comment**

**Jonghyung BlingBling Cakep **kenapa shine dibawa- bawa hyung? =.=

**Onew Ayamnya Key **hhahaha.. apakah ini artinya akan ada status facebook versi shinee? *cling-cling*

**Key Paling Keren **gue nggak mau ikutan kayak mereka!

**Taemin Super Cute **hhihi…

**Minho Charisma LupphTaetem **kayanya bakal asik tuh… kkk

**Kangin Nggakjadi ComeBack **woooii! Kenapa anak shine pada ikutan disini! Tiduur seblum bini gue ngamuk lagi!

**Cho Kyuhyun GueNormal **iyaaaa bawweeeeeeelllll!

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun Gue Normal **daddaaaahhhh~

**Kim Taena and 12345678900987654321 people like this 0 comment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tamat?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Huahaha… *jedotin kepala ke cangkang ddangkoma*

Gaje? Garing? Nggak lucu? Jangan bunuh saya..

Nah…

See you…

Dimohon ripiuwnya lagi yahh… :D


End file.
